


Choices, Choices, Choices

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Mystery - Fandom
Genre: Government, Mystery, Private School, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will you choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices, Choices, Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I am never ever ever going to finish this. xoxo

Every time I sit on the rocks, I feel like jumping. Just because I can. Because the water is right there, and I could fall into it. There's no legitimate reason for me to do it. I just want to. Each time I sit on the edge of the rough stone, I can see myself fall into the the tinted blue liquid. Maybe it's because I want be noticed, or I want someone to save me. But it still stands; the rocks make me jump.  
"Hello?"  
"Hmm?" I snapped out of my world. I couldn't remember where I was.  
"Are you paying attention?" I sort of muttered something like, "Yes," and continued to think about rocks and jumping. My thoughts didn't last for long though because questions kept getting thrown at me.  
Q: Are you listening?  
A: (nod)  
Q: It doesn't look like you are.  
A: (shrug)  
Q: What name would you like to go by?  
A: (pause)  
The last question threw me off. I had no idea if they even knew my real name.  
"Blake. Blake Belladonna."  
***  
I love eating lunch. It's very quiet for some reason. It makes no sense. Usually people are supposed to talk to each other, right? All they seem to do is walk past me and whisper.  
"Is she new here?"  
"I don't think she even knew what we were choosing in class."  
"We're all for one and one for all!"  
I guess that last one didn't apply to me. I think that a lot of them don't know why I’m here. I was put in this 'institution' by a group of very prestigious men and women who were apparently rich and had a lot of knowledge about what kind of schools there were. Out of all the ones I could see, why this one?  
"What name did you choose for school?" People seemed to enjoy interrupting my thoughts when they're most important. A girl, about yae high and yae big, if you can use your imagination, sat next to me on the ground.   
"Blake Belladonna."  
"Really? That's a really mysterious name. Your should take the detective course with a name like that."  
"What did you choose?"  
"I kind of wanted a pretty name this year, so I chose Lily Grace."  
It was a nice name. I liked it, and it suited her fashion. Lots of flowers on her clothes, and an angel pin in her pink barrette that held her brown bangs in place. I was still curious about the name thing, so I started asking more questions.  
"How come we don't use our real names?"  
"Exposing our identities, allowing choices. There's a whole vat of theories everyone's made up. We can go look at them in the building."  
"There's an actual vat?"  
"Yeah, come on. If you have a theory no one else has stated, then you can put it inside. Every quarter, the student body votes on the best one, which is, in turn, put in the golden vat."  
"You guys seriously do that?"  
"Yeah. Except for the last quarter. On the last quarter, the best one is picked from the golden vat, which is deemed the best theory of the school year. It stays like that forever, and the other theories get trashed, with an empty vat for next year."  
"Funny. It's all based on popular vote."  
"Not all the time. Sometimes we do it with speeches, or we do it from most to least realistic."  
I had forgotten we were walking until we stopped in front of two vats, one with a black tint and one with a gilded gold.  
“Is this normal?”  
“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?” She paused for a second, and I continued to stare at the vats. We didn’t say anything for a minute. She was probably expecting an answer to her question, though I didn’t know how to give her one. “Put one in.” I looked over the other theories put on the wall. ‘Free choices.’ ‘Independence.’ ‘Maturity.’ They were all obvious.  
I reached into the bag I carried and grabbed a piece of paper. I put it onto the ground and scribbled my theory. “Because there is more to this school than we know, and I’m going to find out what it is.” I wrote down my name and the date, 1/1/20. Folding it, I dropped it into the vat. Lily turned towards me.  
“So, what’s your theory?”  
“Oh, nothing special. Just want to be part of the school events.”


End file.
